Netherlandsball
Netherlandsball |nativename = Nederlandbal (Dutch) Nederlânbal (Frisian)|image = Victory Netherlands.png|reality = Kingdom of the Netherlands|caption = America first, The netherlands second!|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy led by Willy|personality = friendly, such and sometimes stoned rich.|gender = Male|language = Dutch Frisian|type = Germanic|capital = Amsterdamball|affiliation = Weed, meth , Benelux, EUball Natoball|religion = Calvinism (Main) Atheism Catholic Islam Judaism|friends = Everyone but mostly My son UKball Smoking buddy USAball Another smoking buddy Best friend Germanyball Franceball Australiaball Son that speak weird Dutch My son that is a Sheriff... Sheriff Suriname!!! He calls himself Boef He buys his weed in Nelsons Fries, Holt, Norfolk, England, UK Another son|enemies = ISISball Talibanball Nazi Germanyball Turkeyball Spanish Empireball Anti-Drug (Sometimes)|likes = LGBT,WEED, bicycles, legal prostitutes, education, football, (not ice, but field) hockey, baseball (is very popular in his Caribbeans islands... and his national baseball team have won the European championship 20 times out of 32 events), koning Willy, EDM, Efteling, Sinterklaas and his racist companion, cheese, Jesse Klaver, April 20 (my favorite day)|hates = Seawater, terrorists, conservatives, right wings, Wilders, no weed for 5 days|founded = weed day 19 April 1839|predecessor = United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball|intospace = Ja, we sent two astronauts.|status = Elections are soon! We even have an app game that let us take care of a random politician. We like to kill Geert all the time, it's funny to see him die|bork = Tulip Tulip|military = Koninklijke Landmacht, Koninklijke Marine, Korps Mariniers, Koninklijke Marechaussee, Koninklijke Luchtmacht|food = Heinkeken, kapsalon, bami, nasi goreng, stroopwafels, stamppot, drop(shot), cheese, babi pangang, tompoes, frikandel (liefst speciaal with onions), hagelslag, gevulde koeken, chocoladeletters, spacecake, snert, poffertjes, eierkoeken, FEBO(fast food vending walls), strooigoed, speculaas, roze koeken, patatje oorlog, DE KROKET IS OURS|successor =Water |notes = Snoop Dogg certified the country, as the most dankest on europe BEING SCARED BY MAURITANIA|onlypredecessor = United Kingdom of the Netherlands|predicon = Dutch Empire}} Netherlandsball, aka. Dutchball, is a Western European countryball. His clay is bordered by Germany's and Belgium's. Marijuana is heavily COCAINE AND METH AND DRUGS AND SHITPIPES with people being allowed to buy up to five grams in coffeshops. People are even able to grow up to five plants in the privacy of their own home. Netherlandsball also legalises abortion, prostitution and euthanasia. Netherlands should not be confused with Holland(because that is the province). Also the first nation to legalize homo marriage...probs of half homo himself but is too stoned to pay attention to own mental stability and (declining) happiness. He can into baseball and finished third at the 2017 World Baseball Classic. History Netherlandsball is the adopted son of Spainball, and he was born in the 1500s. He was taken away by his half brother Austriaball but got his independence in 1648 after fighting a war with him, helped by his aunt Franceball, and changed his name from the long Austrian Netherlandsball to Dutch Republicball. Around this time, he developed interests such as navigation, trade, and colonising, as seen by his sons Dutch East Indiesball (now known as Indonesiaball) and Surinameball. His clay was occupied by Franceball, in 1795/6, and when she left in 1814, he changed his name to United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball, still unaware of his sons with Franceball, Belgiumball, and Luxembourgball, later delivered and raised by UKball. In the Great War, Netherlandsball chose to remain neutral as his neighbours Reichtangle and UKball fought over his estranged son Belgiumball's clay, but was beaten by Nazi Germanyball in 1940, and his clay was anschlussed for four years, along with all the Jewcubes he had sheltered from Nazi Germanyball. After his distant cousin Canadaball liberated him, he reluctantly gave his sons Indonesiaball independence in 1948, and Surinameball in 1975. He joined the EU, his cousin in 1957 as a founding member, and now spends his days smoking weed with his smoking buddies Jamaicaball and Uruguayball, and building dams. He is also a founding member of NATOball in 1949. Personality Netherlandsball is usually stoned. Most of the time he can be found smoking weed with Jamaicaball and Uruguayball. In the tiny bit of time that he's not high, he's friendly to most countries. He actually has a lot of money for a stoner, and is a very good swimmer since most of the time his clay is underwater. The best friend of Netherlands is Canadaball. Canadaball freed Netherlandsball in the Second World War. He is very good at building dams to protect his clay from flooding.1 Day he doesn't smoke sunday, then he has to build dams!!! Relationships * Belgiumball and Luxembourgball - Part of Benelux. * Franceball - Former lover. My favourite holiday destination. Has worse cheese than mine. * Indonesiaball - My unappreciative and very rebellious son. He never let me smoke in his house. He always says to me that he hates seeing me smoking marijuana and that this is ruining my health and my memory ... of what I was even saying ... ah I was talking about my son!!!! Gib satay and student! * Surinameball - He's a good lad. My favourite son! * South Africaball - Son who speaks weird Dutch. *Netherlands Antillesball - Son that lives in the Carribeen. ** Curacaoball - Who? Oh, him. He's good, I guess? * Sealandball - Yuo will never be recognized, you irrelevant little shit country. * Spainball - Defeated me in 2010 FIFA World Cup, got my beautifull revenge in 2014 FIFA World Cup by 5-1! * Jamaicaball - Smoking buddy. * Uruguayball - Another smoking buddy. * Austriaball - Estranged half-brother. Less said the better. (Stupid aryan trying to anschluss me...) * Canadaball - Pretty nice guy. Let me hang out at his place for a while when Naziball kicked me out. He managed to "talk" him back into letting me go home. I send flowers every year to thank him. *EUball - The main reason that made me from the irrelevant farmer country that I once was to the country I am today. * Germanyball - Kinda weird relation: When it isn't anschluss time, he is one of my best friends. But when it is, he is one of my biggest fears. * UKball - Used to be my worst enemy, now he is fine. * EUball - I'm sorry! Kebab is making me leave yuo! Remove kebab! * USAball - I'm friends with a few of his children. Enemies * Sea - IS OF WORST ENEMY!!! DEFEATED IN 1953! HAHAHA!!!!! REMOVE SEA LEVEL RISES FROM THE PREMISES!!! * Nazi Germanyball- Former Enemy who anchlussed me.1940 worst day of my life. * Turkeyball- HOW DARE YUO CALL ME NAZI! NO KEBAB MINISTA IN MY CRAY! * Islamball- OH, HOW I HATE YUO!! MY TRADITION IS RUINED WITH YUO!!! STOP SENDING MOER IMMAGRANTSES!!!!! REMOVE KEBAB!!!! REMOVE!!! * German Empireball- Almost taking all of me in world war 1 you deserved to die you stupid weed taker! Provinceballs * North Hollandball - He's alright and the main reason why I am always stoned. He also produces cheese. * South Hollandball - He's different then North Hollandball and has the biggest harbour of Europe, the parliament and the government. * Drentheball - A lot of dolmens. A lot of people don't even know people live here. * Flevolandball - All of his clay is under the water. * Frieslandball - Farmer, cows, speaks Frisian. Also, a lot of skaters and Elfstedentocht. * Gelderlandball - His name sounds like money in Dutch. He has a lot of woods, motorcrosses, bike lanes and farmers. * Groningenball - More farmers and cows and has a lot of gas. Suffers earthquakes because of gas. Don't say he is a Frisian. He also has some communists. * Limburgball - Has the only mountain in the country. Home of André Rieu and the roughest roller coaster manufacturer ever. He is almost Belgian. * North Brabantball - Home of forests, pubs and villages, celebrates a lot of carnival. He is like Limburgball almost Belgian. * Overijsselball - Farmers, Hansa cities and streams. * Utrechtball - Smallest province by area. Still, 1.268.489 inhabitants, and the busiest train stations possible. * Zeelandball - Meneer Bolus. The sea nearly killed him in 1953 and will drown as first. Tries to convince oll of mij people to come and visit him. In the winter. Gallery The Fiberboard.png Hollandball+is+best+ball+ 2314348b02809ec25e81f316b047cc46.png YRCjSPK.png Hollandball.png Netherlandsball and Bangladeshball.png|Netherlandsball of making fun of Bangladeshball Screen_Shot_2014-03-10_at_1.27.09_AM.png Suprise anslush.png SDGi7dg32dh7q8.png 0RSm19f.png Invasions.png Dutch Family Tree.png South Africa can into Donut.png Immigration Physics.png Dutchy Citty.png zq9qpnk.jpg ABMf9ns.png rcelpaI.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png JvGvJ3h.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg dTVCVVd.png ZdfOtZa.png Bsgddhd.png 'gqxr9g0.png OoJcMmd.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png 1yUy0Ii.png 'aUKASy4.png 4zzwWQK.png 28bw7iw2298x.png TYCRAOn.png 'a1EPHpM.png 3aUStp5.png 'm0CR404.png Pakjesavond.png 'ycmJzir.png FO85LzY.png YXlC2Mk.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'rcRHrHv.png CAJIl2w.png G3lhIR1.png qPnP5J8.png njUKIYd.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png es:Países Bajosball fr:Pays-Basballe nl:Nederlandbal ru:Нидерланды Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Party Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Modern Countryball Category:Protestant Category:Anschluss Category:Weed Category:Dutch speaking countryball Category:Danish Vikings Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Netherlands Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Netherlandsball Category:Atheist Category:WeedCounties Category:Three lines Category:Drugs Category:Christian Category:Kebab Category:OSCE Category:Anti-Communism Category:Independent Category:High Category:Red Eyes Category:Stoner Category:Low countries Category:Smoke Weed Everyday Category:Is blub Category:Dense Category:Rape victims Category:OECD Members Category:Olympic Host Category:Parental advisory Category:Communist Removers Category:Liberal Category:HUE Removers Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Euro removers Category:Middle Power Category:Gay Category:Germanic Category:Germanic Countryball Category:Germanic Countryballs Category:Calvinist Category:Dodo removers Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Former French Colonies Category:Former German Colonies Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Conspiracy Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Baseball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Turkey hater Category:Doomed